Sólo luz
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Dean ya no sabe cuantas veces más tendrá que retratar el rostro de Ginny para verla con los ojos brillantes, para lograr escucharla decir: Yo también te amo. -Dean/Ginny.Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconoscan es de esa ídola británica mía. Y por favor, nadie me pagaría por esto en la vida.

_-Escuché:_ _Under the Bridge - Red hot chili peppers. (nada que ver con el fic, pero es una buena canción)

* * *

_

**Sólo luz**

* * *

Ginny tiene las facciones finas y marcadas, tiene pecas relucientes y sensuales regadas por los hombros, y a demás, el pelo rojo brillante con los ojos de avellana que le hacen juego. Dean no escatima en detalles cuando plasma a su musa preferida.

La Weasley estudia para sus TIMOS, y de cuando en cuando, devuelve el mechón rebelde que le cae en la cara y le molesta al leer, lo deja ahí justo detrás de su oreja y unos pocos minutos más se le vuelve a salir y refunfuña, sin embargo, esa forma de rezongar a Dean le da ternura. Porque es así, pensativa, con el ceño fruncido y el dedo en los labios que Ginevra lo enamora más y más.

La chimenea crepita en la quietud de la noche y ellos dos son los únicos ahí, acompañándose en silencio.

A veces, Ginny interrumpe su lectura sobre las revueltas de duendes de siglos que no recuerda por cansancio (y en realidad porque las revueltas de duendes no le pueden importar menos), y mira por el rabillo del ojo lo que Dean está haciendo, pero siempre que intenta espiar, su novio la intercepta escrutándola con esos orbes oscuros y traviesos. La chica sonríe mientras él le susurra:

― Te dejo mirar si me das un beso.

―No tiene un pelo de tonto, Señor Thomas.

Marca la página en donde va y se le acerca encaramándose en el sillón donde Dean está sentado, tamborilea un poco con las pestañas y su mirada emana deseo. Le besa suave y con calma, poco a poco los brazos de Dean se enroscan en su menuda cintura. Se acomodan para que Ginny quede sobre él mientras deposita pequeños besos y acaricia con la nariz al rededor de su cuello moreno.

A la pelirroja la gustan los besos de su novio, le da sensación de miel en la comisura y hormigueo en el paladar, le agrada el efecto del lío de lenguas, y lo que más, más le gusta, es cuando toma y humedece su labio inferior con los de él.

― ¿Pagué tu cuota? ―soltó Ginny, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

―Supongo que sí.

Dean recoge el dibujo del suelo y cuando se lo entrega la cara de su novia es un poema.

Ginny mira su retrato y sonríe. Dean siempre ha sido talentoso al dibujar, pero con ella es diferente. Las líneas que forman su figura en la imagen tienen algo mágico, se ven sueltas, parecen querer salir a bailar, son delicadas y hechas con expresión natural. Es ella, ella plasmada ahí, pero al mismo tiempo viva en el pergamino. Aunque hay una cosa que siempre ha llamado su atención en los dibujos de Dean, esa escaza existencia de sombras siempre que la dibuja, y cuando le pregunta porque, el moreno la mira directo y le acaricia una mejilla.

―Porque tú eres sólo luz, Ginny.

La chica suspira y sonríe algo cansina, no habla porque no sabe que decir, piensa en un _gracias_, pero ella sabe que sonaría muy tonto, sólo apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, le toma la mano y lo besa de nuevo.

Unos minutos después se levantan porque ya se ha hecho muy tarde y mañana es día de clases.

―Iremos juntos a Hogsmade ¿verdad? ―pregunta Dean en el umbral de la escalera a la habitación de las chicas.

― ¿Y con quien más iría si no es contigo? ―responde Ginny con gracia― eres el único con quien me escondería detrás de las Tres escobas.

La pelirroja le da un corto beso en los labios y es ahí, en el milisegundo después de separarse que Dean murmura un _te amo_ que deja a Ginny helada. Ella le responde sin mirarle un seco _yo igual, _que está muy lejos de escucharse sincero y muy cerca de ser sólo por compromiso.

El chico la observa perderse por la escalera y a medida que la ve subir su sonrisa se va borrando de a poco, le grita un _buenas noches_ que no obtiene respuesta y cuando llega a su propia habitación y los ronquidos de Ron se hacen oír, no puede evitar mirar hacia la cama de Harry y siente una puntada de dolor.

Corre el dosel de su cama preguntándose cuantas veces más tendrá que dibujar a su novia para que ella responda _yo también te amo, Dean_, con ojos brillantes. En fin, para enamorarla en serio de una vez por todas.

* * *

Ayer vi la película, he de decir que me ha decepcionado un tanto, me hizo reir mucho, casi lloré al final, pero cuando salí de la sala me fui con una sensación amarga por las escenas cofcof_inútiles_cof inventadas. Nada de spoilers porque no le quiero arruinar nada a nadie. De cualquier modo igual la iré a ver cuantas veces pueda xD. En fin, soy una hipócrita.

El fic se me ocurrió ayer post-película. Los que la vieron se imaginarán por que, supongo(?). Y creo que este comentario será más largo que la viñeta en sí. ¡Ah! no quiero dejar a Ginny como una insencible usa-hombres (yo JAMÁS permitiría eso) Yo sencillamente amo a Ginevra, pero ella sólo le gustaba mucho Dean, en cambio a Harry lo ama. Saludos (:


End file.
